Shanty Town
Shanty Town is a DLC multiplayer map in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, along with Bunker and Battlefield. Overview Shanty Town is based on the campaign mission Shanty Town. It is a large map located in a run-down, labyrinthine village at sunset, resulting in a very distinctive mood. One of the major characteristics of this map is the layout. Buildings, stairs, ramps, and other objects are laid out in a somewhat random and haphazard manner, forming a maze-like structure. Long lines of sight are accompanied by a multitude of small rooms, so the majority of combat occurs at short range, followed by mid range, and finally some instances of long range. Shanty Town features a total of three accessible heights. The lower level consists almost entirely of small rooms that lead into each other, and subsequently, short range gunfights are extremely common. The maze-like layout is interesting for Capture the Flag, because it is difficult to tell exactly where enemy players are; and Defuse the Bomb, where these small rooms can complicate attacking or defending the bomb site. The middle level is mostly open, and gunfights mostly occur at mid and long ranges. The upper level is very small and can be accessed from the middle level, or from the lower level at the Army flag location (see gallery below). This spot can be utilized by snipers to pick off players traversing the middle level. Gallery Beginning at the lower level, then moving upwards MC2-Shanty-Town-22.PNG|The Army flag. This is one of the corners of the map- the Resistance flag is in the opposite corner. MC2-Shanty-Town-11.PNG|Looking the opposite direction from the previous image. The right stairs lead to the topmost level, while the left door leads through the lower. MC2-Shanty-Town-13.PNG|One of many small rooms on the lower level. MC2-Shanty-Town-14.PNG|One of the connection points to the middle level. MC2-Shanty-Town-15.PNG|One of the few open areas on the lower level. MC2-Shanty-Town-16.PNG|Another room. MC2-Shanty-Town-17.PNG|This is near the Resistance flag area. MC2-Shanty-Town-18.PNG|With three entry points, and near the center of the map, this room can be active. MC2-Shanty-Town-20.PNG|One of three bomb sites. Two are at the lower level,and the other at the highest. MC2-Shanty-Town-12.PNG|The other lower level bomb site. MC2-Shanty-Town-1.PNG|One of the longest lines of sight on the middle level. There are stairs leading downwards just behind. MC2-Shanty-Town-2.PNG|View from the other end of the previous image. MC2-Shanty-Town-3.PNG|Another angle of the previous, from the vantage point of a small set of stairs that simply bridge over to the right. MC2-Shanty-Town-4.PNG|The other side of the previously mentioned small stairs. MC2-Shanty-Town-5.PNG|Looking back at the small stairs from the previous image. MC2-Shanty-Town-6.PNG|This map can be pretty to look at. MC2-Shanty-Town-21.PNG|The Resistance flag. MC2-Shanty-Town-19.PNG|Another view of the previous. The stairs on the right go to the lower level, and the opening on the left goes to the middle. MC2-Shanty-Town-7.PNG|Walking up from the middle level to the highest. MC2-Shanty-Town-8.PNG|View in the opposite direction of the previous image. Great sniper vantage point. MC2-Shanty-Town-23.PNG|The third bomb site is also up here. MC2-Shanty-Town-9.PNG|Looking down at the lower and middle levels. Another sniper spot. MC2-Shanty-Town-10.PNG|This is pretty much all of the upper level in one shot. See also Category:Map Pack 1